mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лунная пони/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Nightmare Moon eyes depicted in legend S1E1.png Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png Nightmare Moon -you also know why I'm here- S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png Nightmare Moon -Listen everypony- S1E1.png Nightmare Moon -The night will last forever!- S1E01.png Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png Nightmare Moon transforming into purple mist S1E02.png Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png Shadowbolts S01E02.png 'Them or us' S1E02.png Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png Nightmare Moon holding the Elements S1E02.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png Nightmare Moon -You're kidding- S1E02.png Nightmare Moon accepts Twilight's challenge S1E02.png Nightmare moon running S1E2.png Twilight teleportation S1E2.png Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png Nightmare Moon has a purple wing S1E2.png Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png Elements of Harmony sparking S1E02.png Elements of Harmony stop sparking S1E02.png Nightmare Moon -No!- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png Nightmare Moon laughing it up S01E02.png Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png Elements of Harmony shattering S1E02.png Nightmare Moon -thinking you could defeat me- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -now you will never see your princess- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's mane and tail flare S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -forever!- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Nightmare Moon -you still don't have the sixth element- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -the spark didn't work- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png Nightmare Moon sees the rainbow attack S1E2.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png Второй сезон Затмение Луны Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Night Mare Moon illusion S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png Night Mare Moon illusion walking S2E04.png Nightmare Moon illusion almost about to gobble S2E04.png Twilight and Luna 2 S2E04.png Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png Luna gathers the dark S02E04.png Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png Transforming back to Luna S2E04.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 View of stained glass art S4E1.png Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E01.png Nightmare Moon opens her eyes S4E01.png Nightmare Moon bares her fangs S4E01.png Nightmare Moon cackles under the moon S04E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Nightmare Moon cackling S4E2 (1).png Nightmare Moon glaring at Twilight S4E2.png Nightmare Moon looking up S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon emerging from the dust S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing magic at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E2.png Nightmare Moon responding S4E2.png Nightmare Moon closeup S4E2.png Nightmare Moon shouting closeup S4E2.png Nightmare Moon aiming her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon taunting Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon reading her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon focuses her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon basks in victory S4E2.png Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon readies her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing at Celestia S4E2.png Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon losing to her sister S4E2.png Nightmare Moon 'noooo!' S4E2.png Пятый сезон Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Nightmare Moon's eye close-up S5E13.png Nightmare Moon's fangs close-up S5E13.png Nightmare Moon appears S5E13.png Mane Six fire beams of rainbow light S5E13.png Mane Six's six light beams become one S5E13.png Nightmare Moon resistant to Rainbow Power S5E13.png Tantabus behaving strangely S5E13.png Nightmare Moon wails -it's gone!- S5E13.png Nightmare Moon stunned S5E13.png Мастер страха Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon S5E21.png Rarity removing her blindfold S5E21.png Rainbow spins toward the poster S5E21.png Rainbow sticks a paper horn to the poster S5E21.png Rainbow removes her blindfold S5E21.png Rainbow -good luck beating that- S5E21.png Rainbow puts her helmet back on S5E21.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Twilight sees Nightmare Moon on her throne S5E26.png Nightmare Moon tapestry S5E26.png Nightmare Moon stained glass windows S5E26.png Nightmare Moon in shadow S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --that's something I would like to see-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon laughing evilly S5E26.png Nightmare Moon with her guards S5E26.png Twilight sees Nightmare Moon on her throne S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --Tell me how...-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon flies out of her throne S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --...you came by this magic to travel through time-- S5E26.png Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --Nopony in my kingdom...-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --...powerful enough to change time-- S5E26.png Spike points at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight nudges Spike S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --Who else--- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon looks at Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Nightmare Moon laughs at Spike's answer S5E26.png Nightmare Moon laughing S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --My sister has been imprisoned...-- S5E26.png The moon where Celestia is imprisoned S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --But it is no less a fate...-- S5E26.png NM --...than she'd sentence me to!-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon stomps one hoof on the floor S5E26.png NM '--..the source of this time magic!-- S5E26.png Twilight --I can take you to it-- S5E26.png Twilight --but you'll have to get past the timberwolves-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --I am the ruler of all of Equestria-- S5E26.png NM --Do you think I can't deal with...-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --...timberwolves-!-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon looking serious S5E26.png Nightmare Moon uses her magic S5E26.png Spike gets levitated by Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Spike gets chained by Nightmare Moon S5E26.png NM --...it would be very unfortunate...--; Spike chained S5E26.png Nightmare Moon about to zap timberwolf S5E26.png Twilight walking with Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight --A pony from my time used this spell-- S5E26.png Twilight points at Cutie Map; Nightmare Moon looks at it S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --And now you will give this spell to me!-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --With it-- S5E26.png NM --...the Elements of Harmony are never found...-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --...and my reign lasts...-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --..forever!-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon hears Twilight S5E26.png Nightmare Moon --What-!-- S5E26.png Nightmare Moon exclaims --No!-- as Twilight is about to teleport S5E26.png Nightmare Moon tries to zap Twilight but fails S5E26.png Twilight teleports behind Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Nightmare Moon and guards see Twilight gets sucked into a portal S5E26.png Nightmare Moon big --No-- S5E26.png Седьмой сезон Королевская проблема Nightmare Moon appears in Starlight's nightmare S7E10.png Nightmare Moon in Starlight Glimmer's nightmare S7E10.png Nightmare Moon laughing evilly S7E10.png Celestia protects Starlight from Nightmare Moon S7E10.png Celestia and Starlight trapped by Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker S7E10.png Daybreaker -Luna can turn into Nightmare Moon- S7E10.png Daybreaker -you can absolutely turn into me- S7E10.png Nightmare Moon glowering at Daybreaker S7E10.png Nightmare Moon faces down Daybreaker's magic blast S7E10.png Nightmare Moon blasted by Daybreaker's magic S7E10.png Nightmare Moon defying Daybreaker S7E10.png Daybreaker charges into Nightmare Moon S7E10.png Nightmare Moon blasts Daybreaker away S7E10.png Nightmare Moon flying over Starlight Glimmer S7E10.png Nightmare Moon -you can't get rid of me so easily- S7E10.png Nightmare Moon -smiling me to smithereens!- S7E10.png Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker fly at each other S7E10.png Celestia teleports between Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker S7E10.png Princess Celestia starting to doubt herself S7E10.png Nightmare Moon building her dark magic S7E10.png Celestia and Luna watch Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker battle S7E10.png Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker power struggle S7E10.png Daybreaker surrounded in a spiral of flames S7E10.png Nightmare Moon gathers black magic to her horn S7E10.png Nightmare Moon engulfed in Daybreaker's flames S7E10.png Nightmare Moon falls to the ground S7E10.png Canterlot throne room appears in Starlight's dream S7E10.png Daybreaker surrounded by pillars of fire S7E10.png Daybreaker approaches the downed Nightmare Moon S7E10.png Nightmare Moon continues to fight back S7E10.png Celestia appears between Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker's blasts S7E10.png Princess Celestia defying Daybreaker S7E10.png Nightmare Moon about to disappear S7E10.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (комиксы) Larry's Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 4 shared cover.jpg Comic issue 8 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 8 cover RI textless.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 32 page 1.jpg Comic issue 38 Core Games cover.jpg Comic issue 38 credits page.jpg Comic issue 45 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 45 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 45 credits page.jpg Comic issue 45 page 1.jpg Comic issue 45 page 2.jpg Comic issue 45 page 3.jpg Comic issue 45 page 4.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 7 page 3.jpg My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover RE.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover RE textless.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 4 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic Nightmare Moon IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 4 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 4 page 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 4 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 4 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 4 page 4.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 4 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg Другое MLP Annual 2013 page 7.jpg Товары Toy of Princess Luna in her Nightmare Moon form.jpg Toys R Us Nightmare Moon toy 2013.jpg Nightmare Moon 2013 toy packaging.png Guardians of Harmony Nightmare Moon figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Nightmare Moon packaging.jpg Funko Nightmare Moon black vinyl figurine.jpg Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg Nightmare Moon Ultra PRO deck box.jpg Другое Nightmare Moon model from mobile game.jpg en:Princess Luna/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей